Señales del destino
by LaneP387
Summary: Sophie es una chica independiente, su gran sueño siempre fue pintar cuadros. Vivía con sus padres en Olympia, Washington. De pronto su familia estara al borde de la banca rota y ella tendrá que hacer algo para salvarlos de ese problema.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! Esta es mi primer historia que subiré a la pagina y como había dicho antes, comenzaré con mi fic hoy. Es una historia con personajes inventados por mí.

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga TattusC13 que me impulso a unirme aquí, sino hubiera sido por ella, no habría podido compartir esta historia con ustedes! Si bien yo soy fanática de la saga ''Twilight'' como ella todavía no tengo ninguna historia armada referida a ella pero seguramente pronto la tenga. Gracias amiga!

Espero que la disfruten!

Prólogo:

Sophie es una joven artista de cuadros de 27 años, vive con sus padres. Siempre fue muy unida a ellos ya que era única hija y obviamente por esto todo el cariño de ellos era solo para ella. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Sophie llega a hacerse adulta y a tomar responsabilidades. Asique decide dedicarse a lo que siempre quiso, pintar cuadros. Como sus padres ya no estaban en condiciones de trabajar y necesitaban dinero para pagar los impuestos de la casa, ella decide hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Por esto decide viajar a Alaska, donde ahí tendrá la oportunidad de participar en una exposición de cuadros, donde podrá ganar dinero para solucionar el problema de sus padres, pero lo que nunca se esperaba era que al llegar allá iba a encontrarse con muchas sorpresas.


	2. CAP 1

Buenas! He vuelto! Perdón por no haber estado antes, tuve algunos problemas para poder actualizar pero aquí estoy, antes que nada quiero decirles que dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece la historia y prometo actualizar mas seguido jaja.

**AVISO: ** Esta historia es inventada por mí, no está relacionada con ningún película y/ o serie.

CAP .1

Olympia, Washington DC, .

Sábado, 24 de febrero de 2007. 11 p.m.

POV. Sophie

Buenos días hija.- Me decía mi madre mientras me depositaba un suave beso sobre la frente cuando llegué a la cocina.

Buenos días mamá.- Le contesté con algo de malhumor mientras cogía una pequeña y reluciente manzana que se encontraba en la mesada.

Y.. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó mi madre mientras yo le daba un mordisco a mi brillante manzana.

Yo la mire fingiendo no entender a que se refería, pero no era así, sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando sobre mi viaje a Alaska por mi trabajo, por más que tenía ya 27 años muy bien cumplidos y vivía con mis padres, era una persona muy independiente y este viaje era el resultado de mi esfuerzo y dedicación al arte, pintando cuadros, exponiéndolos para así después venderlos y ganar un poco de dinero y poder ayudar a mis padres con la renta de la casa ya que los últimos meses recibíamos avisos de que nos desalojarían si no pagábamos los impuestos que por cierto no eran para nada baratos. Por más que perteneciéramos a una clase media, la única que trabajaba era yo ya que mis padres ya no podían hacerlo, y por más que recibían el pago de la jubilación no era suficiente la cantidad de dinero que recibían.

Pero yo sabía que trabajando duro con lo que amaba hacer podría por lo menos tapar una mitad de esa deuda, y ahora este viaje me beneficiaria casi por completo para poder zafar con mi familia de este gran problema.

Emm... –traté de hacer lo que pude para fingir pero no lo logré- No lo sé... es... como una mezcla extraña de emociones.

¡Oh mi niña! –decía ésta mientras se abalanzaba suavemente sobre mí para luego abrir sus brazos y darme un cálido abrazo de madre. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que tienes esta gran oportunidad... Y haciendo lo que más te gusta.

Gracias mamá – le dije en un tono tranquilo correspondiendo su abrazo que había logrado calmarme.- A mí también me hace muy feliz esta oportunidad... y más porque es para ayudarlos a ustedes.

Princesa tu sabes que a nosotros no nos importa el dinero, solo queremos que podamos estar juntos.- Decía mi padre mientras se acercaba a mi madre y a mí con su bastón color cobre.

Lo sé papa, pero tú sabes que yo lo que más quiero es que ustedes puedan vivir bien y tengan toda la comodidad que se merecen.

Con tenerte a ti ya tenemos toda la felicidad que necesitamos querida.

Las palabras de mi mamá casi lograron que lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos, por más que ellos dijeran que yo fuera su felicidad y ellos la tendrían si yo era feliz, no podía dejar pasar este caos, y sentía que la única que podía arreglar todo esto era yo.

Pasaron los días, y así la hora de partir. Me sentía con una gran variedad de sentimientos y emociones, por una parte estaba la tristeza que me invadía porque sabía que tenía que alejarme de los seres que más he querido y que siempre han estado apoyándome en todo, pero también, sentía una gran ansiedad y nervios que provocaban un nudo en mi garganta y un leve dolor y extraña sensación en el estomago.

Bueno princesa... llegó el momento.- odiaba tener que asumir que mi padre tenía razón pero era verdad, era el momento de partir, partir por 6 largos meses, para poder estar en una gran exposición de cuadros que se realizaba todos los años en Alaska, se que era demasiado pronto para viajar, pero era lo necesario si quería esforzarme lo suficiente para poder tener ese dinero con el bendito cuadro que expondría. Luego de darme un fuerte y cálido abrazo con mi padre me dirigí a mi madre.

Oh mi niña.- Y se lanzo a llorar en mis brazos. Odiaba las despedidas, y tener que ver a las personas que más amo llorar era algo que no toleraba, pero sabía que todo esto era por el bien de los tres y para que podamos vivir de una vez por todas en paz sin la presión de tener que pagar esos malditos impuestos. No sé cómo haría para no escuchar esas palabras que me ayudaban tanto cuando me sentía triste, y que me ayudaban a seguir adelante, con esos apodos tan dulces que me ponían. Y empezaron a invadir en mi los recuerdos más bellos de mi infancia que había pasado con ellos y todas las buenas y maravillosas cosas que me dieron en esos tiempos, porque por más que no éramos de grandes ramas de riquezas siempre se las arreglaban para darme lo justo y necesario y sabia que todos los valores que me enseñaron los guardaría para siempre y me ayudarían a soportar todo lo que la vida me pusiera en el camino.

No te preocupes mamá.- dije mientras me separaba de ella y me limpiaba algunas lagrimas que se me habían escapado por todos los recuerdos, era un momento de total nostalgia. – puedes asegurarte de que trataré de mantener el contacto con ustedes.

Señores pasajeros con destino a Alaska, les comunicamos que el vuelo 337 saldrá en los próximos 15 minutos. Muchas gracias.

Es el mío.- dije con una repentina emoción.

Cuídate mucho hija, sabes que nosotros estaremos rezando por ti para que todo salga bien.-dijo mi padre con un leve tono de voz que me tranquilizó y logro aliviar mis nervios.

Gracias. – Conteste emocionada y volví a brindarles un último abrazo que duró como unos 10 minutos, -''Rayos''.- pensé, como me dolía tener que hacer esto, era como si me estuvieran clavando una puñalada en el corazón, pero ya era tiempo de ser aun más independiente. Después de ese largo abrazo dieron el último aviso del vuelo.

Bien, ya es la hora.- dije separándome de ellos para dirigirme hacia la cabina para hacer el chequeo de elementos metálicos y bolsos de mano, antes de entregar el pasaporte me di vuelta y me despedí de mis padres largándoles un beso en el aire, saludándolos con mi mano y diciendo un simple y sincero ''Los amo''.

Ya en el avión, después de que nos dieran las indicaciones que nos mantuviéramos sentados durante el despegue y nos abrocháramos los cinturones, me quedé un momento mirando por la ventanilla del avión, fui muy afortunada de que tocara ese asiento, porque así podría ver por última vez Olympia para cuando el avión despegara y tomara vuelo. Y así fue, comencé a observar todo detenidamente. Era mi hogar, mi gran ciudad, que me vio crecer durante estos años de mi vida. Y ahora era momento de decirle adiós por un tiempo a ese hermoso lugar y a la hermosa gente con la que había compartido mi vida allí.

Esto se me hacía muy duro, no podía soportarlo, lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, como el comienzo de una suave lluvia, me sentía tan vulnerable, tener que estar alejada de mi hogar por 6 meses…6 benditos meses que pasarían muy lentamente y tendría que soportarlos de cualquier forma.


	3. CAP 2

Holaa! Bueno hoy día traeré dos capítulos… quería darles las gracias porque he estado mirando las estadísticas de las ultimas horas y he observado que el número de lectores ha aumentado. Aunque sería mejor si dejaran algún review para saber que opinan (lo se soy algo molesta pero se los agradecería). Bien espero que disfruten de los capítulos de hoy.

**AVISO: ** Los personajes y la historia son creados por mí, no pertenecen a ninguna serie y/o película. Solo producto de mi imaginación.

CAP 2

Luego de largas y eternas horas de sueño, finalmente llegué a mi destino. Alaska. No sé qué sería de mí ahora en más, tendría que buscar un hogar cómodo para poder alojarme y que me hiciera sentir tranquila para poder pintar mis cuadros.

Y ahí me veía yo, saliendo del aeropuerto de Juneau, para dirigirme al centro de la ciudad, sabía que me sentiría cómoda porque la cantidad de habitantes en esta ciudad era medianamente alta ya que era la capital de Alaska y buscaría un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad para poder tener toda la paz que necesitaba y me quedaría más cerca de donde sería el evento de la exhibición de cuadros.

Después de recorrer un rato las afueras del centro buscando algún hostel, o casa para pasar el largo periodo que me esperaba, encontré lo que quería, una magnifica casa de lago, era espectacular y justa para mí.

Cuando me acerque vi a un señor en el pequeño patio delantero de la maravillosa casa. Este era de una estatura levemente baja, probablemente uno cm más bajo que yo, tenía una barba blanca que le cubría todo el mentón y hacia los costados de la cara que se unía con un simple bigote arriba del labio superior, su pelo era del mismo color, y llevaba puesto unos viejos vaqueros con una camisa roja con un estampado de líneas formando cuadrados en ésta.

Mientras me acercaba, una mujer mayor, al parecer de su misma edad, se aproximaba con un lento paso hacia él y con una bandeja en las manos que tenía un vaso con refresco y algunos bocadillos, eso me daba a entender que ahí vivía solo una adorable pareja de ancianos. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaban ellos se me quedaron mirando extrañados como si no estuvieran seguros a que se debía mi presencia. - ''Tranquila Sophie, ya estás aquí frente a ellos, no puedes marcharte sin decirles nada'' – me decía a mi misma para tranquilizarme y armarme de valor –''Ya no hay marcha atrás''-.

_ Ho...hola- empecé a vacilar, era como que de repente hubiese entrado en un estado de shock de improviso y no supiera cómo manejar esta incómoda situación.

_ ¿Qué se te ofrece niña? – me preguntó la anciana mientras me observaba detenidamente como si tratara de buscar algo de mí.

_ Yo...em... Pues- ''Diablos Sophie reacciona''-, me regañaba a mi misma en mi mente- quería saber si ustedes necesitaban a alguien que les sirviera de ayuda en la casa.

_ Ohh – dijo el hombre, que también me había estado observando con atención. – eso… es muy amable de tu parte hija.

_ ¿Y a que se debe todo esto?- me pregunto la anciana con gran curiosidad, me arme de paciencia por los nervios que tenía para poder explicarle con tranquilidad las cosas.

- Bueno, pues… , como verán, yo vengo desde Olympia, Washington, pinto cuadros en una galería en mi ciudad y ahora gracias a unas personas que de aquí de Alaska, me invitaron a participar de una exhibición de cuadros justamente en Juneau que se realizara dentro de 6 meses, pero como necesito dinero para poder pagar los impuestos de mi hogar junto a mis padres, he decidido venir un tiempo antes para poder encontrar algún trabajo y ganar algo de dinero aparte de la exhibición donde después los cuadros serán rentados y ahí podré ganar un poco más.

_ Oh... pareces ser una joven muy trabajadora. –decía el hombre mirándome fijamente.

_ Y seguro que lo es – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios que transmitía un cálido cariño de madre.

_ ¿Y tienes donde alojarte?- Me preguntó el señor luego de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

_ No... Es por eso que vine hasta aquí, me llamó mucho la atención esta linda casa, y cuando los vi sentí la necesidad de ofrecerles mi ayuda ya que este lugar requiere de mucho cuidado, a no ser que ustedes estén acompañados.

_ Oh no. No lo estamos. –Añadió vagamente la señora.- solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Me causó mucha ternura oír eso, me recordaron a mis padres, ''Oh mis padres, cuanto los extraño''- pensé.

_ Bueno, quizás podríamos ofrecerte nuestro hogar, a cambio de tu ayuda. – me dijo el hombre con un tono algo cansado y brindando una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Es cierto querida, nos servirías de mucha ayuda, además este es un lugar muy relajante, como puedes darte cuenta enfrente y a unos pasos está el lago. Es precioso.

_ ¿Enserio? Se lo agradezco mucho. He estado toda la mañana recorriendo la ciudad con mis maletas hasta que decidí venir a buscar hacia acá.

_ Y hiciste una excelente elección pequeña, aquí podrás relajarte y quedarte el tiempo que quieras y necesites. Ah, por si se me olvida, volviendo al centro de la ciudad desde donde viniste hay varias tiendas, quizás allí puedas encontrar trabajo.

_ Es verdad, aparte les sería de mucha ayuda como a nosotros, tener a una jovencita tan lista como tú. – dijo la mujer en tono agradable, que me hiso sentir bien.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta. – dije con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro.

_ Bueno… creo que será mejor que entres y te pongas cómoda, debes haber tenido un viaje agotador.

_ Si es verdad, ha sido un viaje muy intenso.- contesté con algo de cansancio.

_ Ven, mejor entremos, mas tarde cuando te encuentres mas descansada charlaremos más.- me decía la mujer mientras apoyaba la mano en mi espalda delicadamente y conduciéndome hacia adentro de la casa.

Era en verdad un lugar muy acogedor, tenía un tono antiguo pero a la vez cautivador, en la entrada principal había un pequeño pero agradable ramo de flores con colores exóticos sobre una mesita de madera que parecía recién lustrada con barniz, seguro las deben haber traído desde el lago, al lado de éstas había una larga escalera que conducía hasta el primer piso, iría a conocer por allá arriba mas enseguida. A la izquierda había un marco de una puerta que conducía hacia un salón o más bien a una sala de estar, allí había un par de sofás que parecían ser del siglo XIX, me di cuenta por el diseño y el estado impecable en el que se encontraban, muy delicados y bonitos, eran de un color bordo oscuro. Debajo de ellos había una alfombra que también deber ser de esa época porque igual que los sofás, teñía un estampado muy particular de esos tiempos. Y en frente había una preciosa chimenea, tenía un estilo muy familiar, perfecto para mí, podría sentarme enfrente de ella durante horas en las noches frías con una deliciosa taza de café caliente.

Devuelta a la entrada principal y yendo para la derecha de ésta, se encontraba la cocina, era bonita y sencilla, detrás de las puertas de madera con pequeños ventanales de vidrio de la alacena, podía ver cómo estaban prolijamente ordenados los platos en el estante de arriba, en el que seguía pude ver los vasos ordenados de la misma forma y en el tercer estante las tazas de té y café.


	4. CAP 3

Como les prometí aquí va otro capítulo más para hoy…

**AVISO: ** La historia y los personajes son solo productos de mi imaginación. No pertenecen a ninguna serie y/o película.

CAP 3

Y así observaba lentamente todo el lugar, definitivamente sí, esta casa era la indicada, lo sabía porque era muy hogareña, era sencilla pero a la vez algo exuberante, era como... familiera, como si fuera justo lo que necesitaba, sentir el calor de una familia ya que a la mía no la vería por un tiempo.

_ ¿ Quieres una taza de café pequeña?.- me preguntaba dulcemente la anciana mientras se asomaba serenamente sobre la puerta de la cocina.

_ Sí, creo que no me vendría nada mal tomar algo caliente. Gracias.- le afirmé lánguidamente sentándome en la cándida mesa que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.

_ Está bien. Ahora te lo preparo.- y se dirigió detrás de mí para comenzar a preparar el café.

_ Espero que te sientas a gusto hija. – decía con una ronca y afectuosa voz el anciano, avecinándose hasta donde nos hallábamos su mujer y yo. – Ah. Por cierto. No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Charlie y mi mujer es Kate.

_ Oh. Mi nombre es Sophie, Sophie Meyer.

_ Es un placer señorita. Será de gran gusto tenerte con nosotros durante una temporada. Nos era de mucha penuria tener a alguien joven y audaz para que nos ayudase.

_ Eres como un milagro traído del cielo pequeña.- afirmaba la mujer en tono agradable mientras depositaba mansamente la bandeja con las tazas de café en la mesa.

_ Muchas gracias. – contesté con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios.- ¿y usted no tomara una taza de café también?.- pregunte curiosamente a Charlie que nos miraba detenidamente.

_ Oh no lo siento. No me apetece en estos momentos.- afirmaba el hombre con una abrumadora sonrisa.- iré a descansar un momento.

_ ¿Sucede algo?.- le preguntaba a Kate después de que Charlie se hubiera retirado sosegadamente.

_ Es que hace unos meses le diagnosticaron diabetes.- decía abatidamente la anciana mientras se limpiaba suavemente la boca con una servilleta y mirando hacia abajo.- He tratado de convencerlo que no es tan grave pero el siempre ha sido un hombre muy orgulloso y fuerte, y es como si no se permitiera que le pasara esto.

_ Oh. Lo siento.- dije algo cabizbaja, no sabía que decir, no tenía las palabras justas para consolar a la pobre Kate que se sentía devastada por esto.- ¿Quiere que le ayude a lavar las tazas?.- pregunté tratando de cambiar ese incomodo silencio que nos abrumaba mientras me ponía de pie.

_ No, no te preocupes querida. Yo puedo sola. ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que te muestre tu habitación?.- decía animadamente la anciana mientras se dirigía hacia mí de una forma tranquila y me conducía hacia la sala de la entrada principal de la casa.- Ven acompáñame por las escaleras.

Durante los pocos minutos que subimos las escaleras permanecimos en absoluto silencio, hasta que al llegar arriba, Kate me guió hasta una puerta que se hallaba en la izquierda de un largo pasillo a la derecha de la escalera.

_ Entra mi niña.- me decía la mujer ya adentro de la habitación. –Nosotros con Charlie siempre mantenemos en buen estado todas las habitaciones y lugares de la casa. Ésta habitación era de nuestro hijo...Andrew.- decía mientras su rostro se entristecía.

_Hace tiempo que no lo ven ¿verdad?.- le pregunté tratando de ser lo más pasiva y comprensible que pude.

_No...- contestó ella vagamente.- hace unos años, cuando tenía 27 años conoció a una chica joven, también de su edad, ella era casi aproximadamente de tu misma estatura, tenía el pelo de un rubio dorado, y sus ojos eran azules. Era muy linda

señorita. Pero también algo... engreída. A mí me daba la leve

sensación que se arrimó a mi hijo solo por interés, ya que él había recibido una gran suma de dinero en su trabajo por tanto esfuerzo. Era el favorito del jefe. Trabajaba en una petrolera. Cuando el vino a aquí a comunicarnos esa gran noticia junto con Macy, su novia, a ella no le agradó mucho, por el simple motivo de que él quería darnos una parte de su dinero porque nosotros no nos encontrábamos muy bien económicamente en ese momento. Y ella decidió llevárselo hacia la ciudad haciendo lo imposible para no vernos nunca más.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta crueldad?.- dije yo mirándola anonadada y con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que me estaba contando. No podía creerlo. A muchos no les parecerá muy grave, pero para mí es imposible pensar en una cosa tan horrorosa como esa. Que una persona que supuestamente te ama te aleje de tus seres queridos solo por... dinero.

_ La hay querida. Por lo menos con algo de los que nos dejó Andrew pudimos zafar de algunas deudas que teníamos, pero nada se comparaba a la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Fue así como mi marido y yo nos sentíamos destruidos. La tristeza nos invadía todo el tiempo, nos habían sacado a nuestro tan apreciado hijo que había vivido durante toda su vida con nosotros. Y al que le afectó más fue a Charlie que cayó en un poso depresivo, pero pudimos salir adelante pese a la enfermedad que él tiene y que llevamos enfrentándola desde hace un tiempo.

_ No se preocupe. Seguro que su hijo volverá y estará con ustedes.- decía yo tratando de consolarla y tratando de aguantar las inmensas ganas de largar un torrencial de agua por mis ojos por todas las emociones que se me habían venido a la cabeza.

_ No lo sé hija. Ya han pasado 5 años desde que eso pasó. Y desde entonces no hemos sabido más nada de él. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?.- dijo levantando el rostro con los ojos casi empapados y a punto de soltar un prolongado llanto y tratando de forzar una pequeña sonrisa para disimularlo.

_ Claro que sí.- dije con una suave sonrisa tratando de transmitirle mi tranquilidad para que pudiera sentirse un poco mejor y colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

_ Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la cocina a terminar con las cosas para que puedas estar cómoda. – comentaba mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. - Espero que te sientas a gusto.

_ Está bien. Muchas Gracias señora Kate. – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_ Ah. Querida, puedes tutearme, así podría sentirme más joven.- decía tratando de largar una pequeña y encantadora risa por las palabras que dijo.

_ De acuerdo. Kate. Descansa.- le contesté de una forma dulce posteriormente a reírme por su agradable chiste y obedeciendo su pedido.

Bueno… espero que hayan disfrutado de estos dos capítulos hoy día, asique por favor recuerden dejar sus reviews siiiiii? jaja, Espero que sigan leyendo porque eso me hace muy feliz. Ok esto fue todo nos leeremos mañana.


	5. CAP 4 12

Bueeeen dia! Aquí de nuevo. Bueno creo que hoy día tengo algo especial para ustedes. Subiré 2 partes del capítulo 4. Ahora se empieza a poner mejor… jaja

**AVISO: ** La historia y/o personajes me pertenecen a mi producto de mi imaginación y algunas horas de aburrimiento.

CAP 4 Parte 1/2

Luego de que Kate se fuera decidí esperar un momento para poder ir a buscar mis maletas y mi bolso de mano que había dejado en la entrada y así comenzar a desempacar. Una vez ya de vuelta en la habitación me propuse a sacar toda la ropa de la maleta para colocarla en el placar tan espacioso y fastuoso que se encontraba detrás de mí. Después, saqué mi celular para intentar llamar a mis padres y poder avisarles que estoy bien y que he llegado a salvo ya que no he tenido tiempo por la necesidad de encontrar un lugar para alojarme y poder hacerlo tranquilamente.

Más tarde de estar intentando varias veces contactarme pude hacerlo. Me pasé un rato realmente agradable hablando con mi mamá, también quería oír la voz de papá pero no pude porque, según mamá, estaba algo ocupado haciendo vaya a saber quién qué cosa. El era alguien que no podía estar un momento sin hacer algo para entretenerse, y creo que yo he heredado eso de él.

Ya con el simple motivo de saber que se encontraban bien y que ellos supieran que yo también lo estaba, me dejaba rotundamente en paz.

Al momento de colgar con mi madre, me senté indolentemente sobre la cama, esa cama que había pertenecido a Andrew, el hijo de esta tan encantadora pareja de ancianos que sin dudar ni desconfiar de mi me brindaron su hogar para poder pasar ahora estos 6 largos meses en un maravilloso lugar. Me preguntaba cómo sería este tal hombre, si sería como su madre de test algo morena y ojos de color chocolate intenso o tal vez fuera como su padre de test más blanca y con un color de ojos café suave.

Cuando de repente después de haber estado relajada un rato y haber podido despejar mi mente, me di cuenta que necesitaba comprar materiales para poder empezar a realizar mis cuadros, ya que no podía traer los míos por cuestión de espacio porque sencillamente en el aeropuerto era obvio que me retendrían con todas esas cosas. Asique decidí ir al centro de la ciudad para poder comprar lo que necesitaba. En el camino de mi habitación hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa me encontré con Charlie que se hallaba caminando por ahí con un periódico en la mano izquierda y en dirección a la cocina, al parecer venía de la sala de estar, se notaba un poco mejor de cuando lo encontré al llegar aquí.

_ ¿Vas a salir hija?.- Me preguntaba con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

_ Sí.- le conteste con un poco de ánimo.- iré a comprar algunos materiales para poder comenzar a pintar cuadros.

_ Oh. Eso está muy bien. Puedes utilizar mi coche. Ve con cuidado, el transito a las 7 p.m se pone algo pesado.

_ Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.- tomé las llaves de su otra mano que estaba desocupada y me retiré con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Al salir me dirigí hasta donde estaba el garaje, allí estaba el coche de Charlie, un Nissan 260Z, modelo 77' de color rojo.

Lo mantenía en un muy buen estado, era increíble como ésta gente cuida sus cosas, tenían todo ordenado de manera prolija y segura, cosas antiguas que ya a estas épocas podrían estar desgastadas o en mal estado, realmente era impresionante.

Llegué al centro después de un largo rato de atoraderos y caos con los coches, Charlie tenía razón, a esta hora la autopista se pone muy feroz. Me estacioné frente a una tienda donde vendían todo para pintar cuadros -''Perfecto''- pensé y me decidí a entrar. Ya comprado todo lo que necesitaba; Pinceles, bastidor, atril, acuarelas, algo de papel maché y papel común.

De vuelta a casa me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que me habían pinchado un neumático. -''No puede ser, Charlie me matará''- pensé. Tuve que detenerme en el medio de la autopista, por suerte estaba vacía, no creo que hubiera podido soportar los insultos de las personas enfadadas porque una torpe chica detuvo el auto justo en el camino. Me bajé del coche y me quedé mirando la rueda por un instante, hasta que a los segundos me percate de algo –''Claro, el auxilio''-dije al reaccionar, asique giré hacia atrás del coche y saqué del baúl la rueda de auxilio que era lo adecuado para estas situaciones, gracias a dios que Charlie no la había necesitado, sino, allí podría darme por muerta. –''Bien, ahora la cosa es ponérsela al coche''. Me decía a mi misma mientras colocaba mis brazos en forma de jarra a los costados de mi cintura.

De repente apareció de la nada un coche de color naranja, era un Ford, Mustang por lo que pude ver, modelo 70' parecía ser un clásico. De éste lujoso automóvil se baja un hombre, un hombre verdaderamente guapo. Su test era de un color cobrizo, sus facciones perfectamente dibujadas, resaltando detalladamente cada una de las partes de su perfil. Su boca era de un color rojizo carmesí. Naturales. Su nariz era algo pequeña pero perfecta al mismo tiempo. Al quitarse las gafas que traía puestas pude notar sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate, un chocolate intenso y suave a la vez. Y su mirada, en ella se reflejaba un brillo tan penetrante y dulce. Donde podías darte cuenta que estaba llena de honestidad, valor y sencillez. Su cabello, era de un negro azabache que al sol se reflejaban algunos mechones rubios y ligeramente rojizos. Su cuerpo era como la perfección tallada a mano, sus músculos no eran exageradamente grandes como los de muchos hombres pero aun así podía suponer que puede levantar cualquier tipo de peso. Perdida de esta forma, frente a semejante belleza, descubrí segundos después que él se encontraba delante de mí, mirándome de una manera muy extraña, como si estuviera loca –''Genial''- dije para mis adentros.


	6. CAP 4 22

Lo prometido es deuda… aquí la otra parte del capítulo 4. Dejen comentarios, nos leeremos luego! :D

**AVISO: **La historia y los personajes son creados por mí. No pertenecen a ninguna serie y/o película.

CAP 4 2/2

_ Oye.- me decía mientras pasaba su mano derecha frente a mi cara.- ¿te encuentras bien?.- me preguntaba en un tono suave y con una cara de gran preocupación.

_ Emm.. si.. si estoy bien.- contesté tratando de hacer que las últimas tres palabras sonaran bien firmes para disimular un poco mi nerviosismo y mi estúpido estado de ''shock repentino''. Cosa que hizo que él se riera un poco, y haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza mientras miraba hacia un lado, como queriendo decir algo, y queriendo casi insinuar que le había causado gracia mi ''gran actuación ridícula'' en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- pregunté seria, con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándome de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_ Hey hey, tranquila preciosa.- decía mientras levantaba sus manos como queriendo defenderse.- yo no he dicho que algo me ha parecido gracioso.- afirmaba mostrando su hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba y me hacía perder la razón.

_ Bueno a mi me parecía otra cosa.- le dije mientras mantenía firme mi postura para que no notara mi debilidad ante él.

_ Me parece que alguien perdió un neumático.

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien fuera tan arrogante y tan apuesto a la vez? No me avasallé a mirarlo con una mirada más dura y penetrante con mis verdes ojos.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡No me digas!.- le dije sarcásticamente. Y justo en ese momento, cuando termine de hablar se quedo mirándome fijamente y levantó una ceja.

_ Bueno... ya que eres tan lista… ¿Por qué no has cambiado el neumático aun?.

_ Pues porque no he podido y justo has llegado tú a interrumpirme.

_ Entonces si es así…- dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto.

_ ¡Espera!.- le dije rápidamente para detenerlo, cosa que logré ya que no fue muy difícil de hacerlo.

_ ¿Sí?.- pregunto él con algo de curiosidad mezclado con picardura.-'' ¿A que está jugando este hombre conmigo?'' comencé a preguntarme de pronto.

_ Po..drías ayudarme a cambiar la goma ¿por favor?. En ese momento se volvió unos pasos con una leve sonrisa engreída como queriendo decir ''Lo sabia'' y se arrimó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el auxilio para poder cambiarlo. Después de todo el procedimiento, le di las gracias y me asomé a la puerta del coche ya listo para irme a casa.

_ ¡Un momento!.- me dijo algo… soberbio. Me resigné a darme vuelta y mirarlo con una cara que era muy notable que estaba aguantando las ganas de estrangular a aquel galán que estaba consiguiendo acabar con mi paciencia.

_ Dime.- dije conteniendo la típica mezcla de emociones que me invadía por dentro.

_ Me parece que alguien tiene que darme alguna recompensa.

Este hombre sí que estaba pasando los limites, ¿No le bastaba con que tuviera que estar delante de él durante casi 30 minutos tratando de controlarme por semejante y exuberante beldad que tenía delante de mis ojos y además tener que soportar su insolencia?. Me quede mirándolo incrédula, como si tratara de comprender a que se estaba refiriendo mientras sujetaba con una de mis manos la puerta del auto.

_ Tranquila, no es para que te alarmes, solo quiero saber tu nombre. –me decía mientras me regalaba una seductora sonrisa.

_ Sophie, me llamo Sophie.- y de esta manera sin más rodeos, decidí emprender el camino de vuelta a casa subiéndome al coche para darle marcha y luego dejar atrás a ese tan despampanante sujeto que había hecho que los humos se me subieran a la cabeza.

Juneau, Alaska, .

Domingo, 25 de marzo de 2007. 10.30 p.m

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel día tan fatigoso, el día que conocí a ese hombre que por cierto, como tonta que fui por mi gran estado de estupidez en el que estaba, le di mi nombre pero no pude a preguntarle el suyo por mi maldito orgullo de irme lo más lejos posible de su lado.

En cuanto llegué a casa, decidí a informarles a Charlie y a Kate todo lo sucedido con el automóvil. Se asustaron un poco, pero no por el coche, sino, porque según ellos, temían de que pudiera llegar a pasarme algo en esa autopista estando yo sola. Y también se preocuparon porque llegué a casa a las 9 p.m.

La verdad que me hacía sentir muy bien ese cariño tan absorbente que ellos me brindaban, eran como mi segunda familia nos habíamos tomado una infinita confianza. Esto hacia que recordara a mis padres, claro que hablaba con ellos unas veces por semana cuando podía, para mantener el contacto como le había prometido a mamá, les comenté sobre Charlie y Kate, se alegró demasiado de que yo estuviera en un hogar con buena gente.

_ ¡Sophie!.- gritaba Kate desde las escaleras, mientras yo escuchaba algo de música mientras pintaba uno de los cuadros que estaba preparando para la gran exhibición.

_ ¡Bajo al tiro!.- le contesté mientras apagaba el reproductor de música de mi iPad y ordenaba un poco todas las cosas que había utilizado. Una vez listo todo en menos de 5 minutos, decidí bajar y me dirigí a la cocina.- aquí estoy Kate.- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

_ ¡Hay mi niña!, te pasas todo el día ahí metida, tienes que salir a distraerte un rato. – decía en un tono casi desesperante y suplicante. Yo solo reí.

_ Lo sé Kate, pero sabes que tengo que preparar todos estos cuadros para dentro de 5 meses. Y además no puedes quejarte porque sabes que cada vez que me tomo un descanso voy hacia el lago a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- dije colocándome de espaldas a la mesa de cocina y apoyando las manos a mis costados en ella.

_ Oye hija, te llamé porque necesito que me hagas un favor ¿puedes?.- dijo la simpática mujer de una forma suplicante mientras secaba una taza de café.

_ Mmm… no lo sé…- le contesté divertida y ella me miraba con la misma cara de suplica.- está bien, dime.

_ Necesito que vayas hasta el centro de la ciudad y me traigas algunas cosas para poder hacer el almuerzo. – Me dijo de forma pacífica.- además, puedes ir buscando algún trabajo como tú querías en alguna tienda o algo.

_ De acuerdo, si, es verdad, creo que ya debería distenderme un poco de la pintura e ir a buscar algún trabajo por allí.- y luego de decir eso decidí coger las llaves del Nissan de Charlie y mi abrigo que estaba colgado detrás en el apoya abrigos detrás de la puerta de entrada.- Kate, ¿no has visto a Charlie?.- pregunté mientras estaba al lado de la puerta lista para partir.

_ Hasta hace un instante me dijo que iría a tomar un poco de aire libre al lago. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo antes de irte?

_ Tienes razón, ahora mismo iré a verlo antes de ir a la ciudad. No me tardo Kate. Dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.

_ ¡Cuídate mi niña!.- Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Kate mientras cerraba la puerta.


	7. CAP 5

Hooola! Perdón por no subir antes pero aquí les traigo un capítulo más!

CAP 5

Luego de salir de la casa, partí rumbo al lago, después de todo no vendría mal tener una linda y familiera charla con Charlie. Al llegar finalmente hasta donde estaba el, lo pude observar lanzando algunas piedritas al agua.

_ ¿Entretenido?- pregunté acercándome a su lado. Se detuvo un momento para mirarme y hacer una ligera mueca con los labios formando una leve sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo estas pequeña?- me preguntó con una mirada tierna.

_ Muy bien, iba camino a la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas que me pidió Kate para el almuerzo y de paso a probar suerte para encontrar trabajo.

_ Eso me parece adecuado, ya que te la has pasado trabajando muy duro en tu cuarto durante un mes haciendo cuadros.- en su voz pude notar un fútil tono de tristeza.

_ ¿Pasa algo?.- me atreví a preguntarle con cara de preocupación.

_ No es solo… nada.- dijo contestando mi pregunta y agachando la cabeza mirando el suelo.

_ ¿Es por tu enfermedad?- pregunté tratando de adivinar el motivo por el cual estaba así.

_ No. No es eso. hija. Volvió a contestarme de la misma forma que recién.

_ ¿Es por…. Andrew?.- No sé cómo tuve el valor de preguntarle por eso, por un momento me sentí muy estúpida, no sabía cuánto daño podría ocasionarle que le mencionara a su hijo, pero de alguna forma u otra necesitaba averiguar su extraña actitud.

Él levantó la vista y me observó por unos minutos.

_ Kate te contó sobre él… ¿verdad?

_ Si.- dije cabizbaja, me sentía muy apenada.- Lo siento.

_ No. No tienes porqué disculparte niña. Ahora tú eres parte de la familia y tienes derecho a saber. Si. Es por él. A veces, cuando quiero recordarlo vengo hasta aquí a pensar en los tiempos en los que pasábamos largas horas de la tarde sentados aquí o jugando con él.

_ Debió haber sido muy duro para ti su partida.- '' ¿Por dios Sophie que estás diciendo? Claro que debió haber sido difícil para él. Era su hijo'' me regañaba una vocecita en la cabeza.

_ Así es. Era mi único hijo. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

_ Kate me dijo que hace 5 años que no lo ven. – dije segura y tranquila ya que no le había molestado mi estúpida pregunta.

_ Así es. Hace un buen tiempo que no lo vemos. Pero en fin, yo todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día volverá.- decía animado.

_ Y así tiene que ser Charlie. Vas a ver que pronto lo hará.- le dije con una tierna sonrisa como la que él me dio un momento atrás.- Bueno creo que ya es hora que siga mi camino o sino Kate se enloquecerá por no haberle traído lo que me pidió.- le afirmé mientras me daba media vuelta para irme.

_ Ve tranquila, hija. Y cuida bien a Bear.- me decía en un tono de broma.

_ ¿Bear?.- le pregunté mientras me daba vuelta hacia él y lo miraba con cara confusa.

_ Es el nombre con el que bauticé a mi auto.- contestó después de largar una pequeña risa. Acción que yo repetí

_ Eres muy especial Charlie.- dije con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar cuesta arriba hacia la casa.- ¡Cuídate!.- le dije en un casi elevado tono de voz y saludándolo con la mano.

_ Tu igual.- pude escuchar que él me contesto desde lejos.

Subí al coche y me dirigí rumbo a la ciudad tranquilamente. En el camino iba escuchando a todo volumen Ziggy Stardust del maravilloso David Bowie. Esto se sentía muy bien, ir escuchando esa magnífica música mientras que, con la ventanilla baja, la brisa iba chocando plácidamente contra mi cara. No había nada mejor que esto en este momento. Nada.

Al llegar a la ciudad bajé del automóvil… o mejor dicho de ''Bear''. Era muy gracioso pensar en que alguien le ponía nombre a sus autos. Entré a una pequeña tienda donde vendían algunas cosas que eran justo para lo que me pidió Kate.

Después de comprar todo, que por suerte no tuve que demorarme tanto, pasé por un bar que se encontraba al lado del local del que había salido hace unos segundos atrás, y observé que había un letrero que decía: ''Se necesita asistente''. Al leer eso mi cara se ilumino, creando en mi una pequeña pizca de esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría trabajar allí durante un tiempo. El que fuese necesario para poder conseguir algo de dinero.

Me decidí a entrar y ver como era el ambiente en ese lugar, que al parecer no tenía muy buena pinta. Al acercarme lentamente hasta el fondo donde se hallaba la barra de tragos, pude sentir la mirada de varias personas mirándome fijamente. Algo que me incomodo demasiado. Solo traté de no prestarles atención y me concentré solamente con hablar con la persona que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Era una mujer, al parecer estaba algo agotada, lo pude notar por unas ojeras que caían de sus ojos y la lenta manera en el que sus parpados se caían. En sus ojos había una leve mirada de indiferencia. Tenía los labios suavemente pintados de un color rojizo. Un rostro demasiado… cansado. Tenía unas facciones indeterminadas, no eran ni muy bonitas ni muy feas, normal, y un pequeño lunar sobre su labio del lado izquierdo. Su pelo era de un color zanahoria lacio, con unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia se percató a mirarme de mala cara. Algo que no me gustó mucho.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- me preguntó agriamente.

_ Emm… yo vengo a preguntar por el letrero que está en la vidriera. –dije nerviosa mientras señalaba con mi pulgar hacia mis espaldas donde se encontraba la entrada y mantenía mi otra mano dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta color marrón que llevaba puesta.

_ Lo lamento. Pero yo no puedo decirte nada de eso. Tendrás que volver en la noche cuando este el jefe. – decía la amargada mujer limpiando la barra del otro lado del mostrador.

_ Está bien… creo que podré venir esta noche como a las 9 p.m.- dije algo tímida esperando una buena respuesta de su parte.

_ De acuerdo.- me contestó mientras seguía limpiando con la mirada baja.

_ Adiós.- dije un poco resignada mientras daba media vuelta para irme.

Salí del lugar y directamente subí devuelta al auto. Encendí el motor y comencé a salir del aparcamiento donde estaba. Una vez en la autopista a las 12 p.m bajé la ventanilla del coche para poder sentir de vuelta esa maravillosa brisa mientras volvía a encender el viejo estéreo de Bear y a escuchar el CD de David Bowie pero esta vez escuchando otros de sus espectaculares éxitos ''Changes''. Amaba esa canción me venía perfecto para estas situaciones en las que me encontraba algo perdida y desanimada. La verdad que Bowie sin dudas era uno de mis cantantes favoritos desde que tengo aproximadamente 7 años. Me fascinaban todas sus canciones. Era mi gran ídolo.


	8. CAP 6

**Holaaa, mil disculpas por no poder actualizar he tenido cosas que hacer y no he tenido tiempo pero finalmente llegue, y para compensarlos el capítulo de hoy será mas largo.**

**AVISO: ** La historia y/o personajes me pertenecen, son solo producto de mi imaginación.

CAP 6

Y de nuevo empiezan a abundar en mi cabeza esos sentimientos y emociones tan nostálgicos recordando cada momento de mi infancia. No veía la hora de poder volver a Olympia a estar junto a mi familia.

Luego de unos minutos logré llegar a casa con Bear sano y salvo, al decirle esto a Charlie le causó mucha gracia. Después de que le dejara las cosas a Kate en la cocina. Subí hasta mi habitación, cogí un poco de ropa cómoda que encontré en el placar y salí directo hasta el baño para poder tomar un baño. No hay nada mas relajante que un baño de agua caliente cuando uno se siente exhausto. Una vez ya lista me vestí y dejé caer mis suaves ondas cayendo por mi hombro y espalda.

Me cambie y baje hacia la cocina para almorzar con Charlie y Kate. Había casi un profundo silencio hasta que llegue y me senté en una silla que estaba en un lado de la mesa, quedando entre medio de ellos dos.

¿Cómo te fue en la ciudad hija? ¿Conseguiste algún empleo?.- preguntaba Charlie mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca con su tenedor.

De hecho sí, bueno, al lado de la tienda donde compre las cosas que me pidió Kate había un bar donde buscaban a un asistente y me paré a preguntar y me dijeron que vaya esta noche a hablar con el jefe.

¿Y es un lugar seguro?.- me preguntó Kate, que no estaba muy contenta con la noticia.

No lo sé Kate. Primero iré a hablar esta noche con el jefe y después de eso veré que hago.

Está bien linda, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Y más si trabajaras de noche pequeña.

Lo sé Charlie. Tratare de tenerlo. – dije con una tímida sonrisa y agachando mi mirada hacia mi plato.

Luego de terminar de almorzar ayudé a Kate a lavar todo y Charlie se fue a trabajar al jardín. Cuando terminamos me fui a mi habitación y llamé a casa para hablar un rato con mis padres. Realmente necesitaba escucharlos.

¿Hola?.- decía la voz de una mujer desde la otra línea.

¿Mamá?.- pregunté al escucharla.- ¿Cómo estás?

¡Hija! ¡Cariño!. Ya me estaba preocupando. Muy bien y ¿tú?.-solté una pequeña risa por el chillón tono de su voz.

¡Ay mamá! ¡No seas tan exagerada! No he podido comunicarme porque he estado trabajando muy duro con los cuadros.

Oh.. pero ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?.

Y lo hago... pero también necesito tener otro trabajo.-dije en casi un susurro.

¿Y ya saliste a buscar algún empleo?.- me preguntaba curiosamente. Me acomodé un pequeño mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja dando un suspiro y quedándome un momento en silencio. Sabía que no le iba a agradar mi nuevo empleo.

Si, lo he hecho.- dije dando un insondable silencio.

¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?.

Yo… conseguiré empleo en un… bar.- se sintió un incomodo silencio y luego habló.

¿Cómo es eso que lo conseguirás? .- Su tono de voz cambio profundamente a un tono más... frío.

Iré a hablar con el jefe esta noche.

¿Sophie enserio que esto es necesario?.- su voz sonaba cada vez más tensa.

Mamá…- me interrumpió

¿No piensas que puede llegar a ser arriesgado para ti?

Lo sé, pero no tengo otro remedio, así podré ganar más dinero. Tienes que entenderlo.

Pero tú tienes que entender que no quiero que algo malo te pase pequeña.

Mamá llamare luego, tengo que irme. Saluda a papá por mí.- Colgué y me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Era una de las pocas veces que discutíamos. Y no me gustaba, pero ella debería comprender que esto que hago lo hago por ellos. Porque los quiero.

La tarde fue pasando y así las horas con ella, hasta que se hicieron las 8.30 p.m, ya tendría que ir preparándome para partir hasta la ciudad, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, formándome un nudo en la garganta y un leve dolor en el estomago. Me cambié de ropa, elegí ponerme unos viejos jeans negros, con unas converse, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de color negro. No tenía ánimos de producirme tanto, asique me puse un poco de rímel sobre las pestañas, un suave delineado por los ojos y un toque de brillo en los labios.

Al salir me despedí de Charlie y Kate, Salí directo al garaje saque a Bear y me fui rumbo a la ciudad, una vez más. Ahora iba escuchando ''Livin on a prayer'' de Bon Jovi, amaba escuchar los clásicos de los 70' 80' y 90' es obvio para mí que no ha existido mejor música que la de esas épocas.

Finalmente llegué hasta el bar, se veía muy distinto a cuando vine este mediodía. Afuera había un cartel que decía ''Pretty`s street'' iluminado de color rojo. Adentro se alcanzaban a ver diversas luces de colores.

Después de pensar unos segundos de cómo iba a cambiar mi vida luego de esto decidí entrar, había un ambiente algo… pesado, ''Que lindo''.- pensé. Me dirigí hasta la barra donde se encontraba la misma mujer que esta mañana. Se veía mejor, es más, se veía hasta mas…joven, estaba maquillada, no tan exageradamente, con dos mechones de pelo de adelante hacia atrás. Al verme me regaló una leve sonrisa. Eso sí que era raro.

¡Hasta que al fin llegaste querida!.- me dijo la joven en un tono simpático.- le comenté al jefe sobre ti, te está esperando en su despacho. Ven.

Di la vuelta por la barra y la mujer me condujo por un pasillo hasta una puerta al fondo. No se veía tan mal. Era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Al llegar hasta la puerta la muchacha del pelo de zanahoria me sonrió de nuevo.

Espero que tengas suerte.- me dijo de una forma amable y se fue. Toque la puerta y escuché una voz del otro lado que me dijo ''Pase''. Abrí la puerta lentamente.

Permiso.- dije mientras cerraba despacio la puerta, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Era una gran habitación iluminada de rojo y rosa, para mi gusto, demasiado perturbador. A lo lejos alcanzo a ver un escritorio con una lámpara sobre él y un sillón dado vuelta. Y veo a un hombre que giran en él. Me acero detenidamente hasta que logro ver su rostro.

¿Tú? .- dije con una gran cara de sorpresa.

¿Tú no eres…?.- decía mientras se paraba de su sillón y me señalaba con su dedo índice, mirándome confundido.- ¿Eres Sophie?, ¿La histérica de la autopista?.

Y tú eres el cretino que quiso coquetearme.- dije cruzándome de brazos y levantando las cejas, segura.

Vaya… ¡Que agradable sorpresa!.- Y aquí empezamos con el coqueteo.

¡ Y qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿no?.- conteste aun en la misma posición mirando hacia mi izquierda tratando de evitar su mirada.

Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.- dice mientras se me acerca tranquila y seductoramente. Vestía con una americana marrón, una camiseta escote V de color negro y unos jeans gastados. Muy sencillo. En el momento de tenerlo en menos de medio metro frente a mí, pude sentir su delicioso perfume llevándome a otro mundo. Este hombre sí que me está volviendo loca.

Así que… tú eres el jefe.- dije retrocediendo un paso e ignorando por completo sus palabras.

Y tu viniste hasta mi a pedirme empleo.- comenzaba a acercarse.

Oye, oye que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza. – le afirmé mientras levantaba una mano y la colocaba en su pecho para hacer que se detuviera.

¡Ey tranquila! Yo solamente estoy dando una simple opinión. Además sería muy agradable tenerte como empleada.

Ajam… te aviso que no me gusta demasiado el acercamiento entre dos personas.- le contesté mientras retrocedía otro paso.

No es necesario que te asustes bonita, no muerdo.- y se acercaba cada vez más.


	9. CAP 7

**Hoooola a todos, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, he estado con un poco de resfrío y por las celebraciones de pascuas y todo eso no he podido he podido subir capítulos pero para recompensar hoy traigo dos de regalo jaja disfruten (:**

**AVISO:** La historia y los personajes me pertenecen, son solo productos de mi imaginación.

CAP 7

En ese momento sentí a mis espaldas la puerta y me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. El corazón comenzaba a latirme a mil como si en cualquier momento se me saliera del pecho.

No creo estar muy segura de eso.- dije escapándome dando un paso para el costado y colocándome detrás de él.

¿Y de qué estás segura?.- su mirada era amenazante, me estaba comenzando a asustar.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – traté de escaparme pero él alcanzo a cogerme del brazo.

Tú no te irás a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos.- decía en tono frío.

¿Y tú quien eres para negar que me vaya?.- le contesté desafiante.

Por favor, enserio necesito que hablemos.

Di un intenso suspiro y me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a su escritorio. Segundos después el hiso lo mismo sentándose delante mío.

Bien, asique estás en busca de trabajo ¿No es así?.- decía mientras cruzaba los dedos apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio.

Si…- contesté algo tímida, este hombre me incomodaba… y mucho.

Bueno… yo tengo algunos empleados trabajando durante el día, ya que hay personas y turistas que paran a descansar un rato. Y en la noche aumenta el número de clientes ya que se convierte un club donde hay shows. Deborah está todo el día atendiendo en la barra y prácticamente es como mi mano derecha. Ella fue la que te condujo hasta aquí.

Qué bien…- dije algo irónica. Él ya me estaba contagiando.

Deberías aprender a no ser tan rebelde pequeña.

¿Yo? ¿Rebelde?.- reí sarcásticamente- me parece que te estás equivocando de rol querido, y para tu información no soy ninguna pequeña, para ti no soy nada, nada.

Pero tendrás que hacerlo ya que seré tu jefe.- decía tranquilamente. Que irritador.

¿Y si no tomo el trabajo?.- otra vez volvía a aparecer el tono desafiante en mí.

Necesitas un trabajo. ¿no?.

Puedo buscar otro…

Claro que no lo harás. Mira las condiciones son básicas, aquí tienes el contrato.

Comencé a leer el contrato este hombre sí que era un obsesionado con sus empleados.

Obediencias que el asistente debe cumplir:

- Tiene constantemente prohibido establecer una conversación con el cliente en horas de trabajo.

– No está permitido en ninguna circunstancia que el asistente reciba visitas de ningún tipo bajo las horas previstas.

– Tendrá que cumplir las órdenes que el jefe le indique y cumplir con los horarios otorgados producidos por algún cambio que éste decida.

–Si se presenta alguna queja del cliente, el jefe tomara medidas drásticas sobre el empleado.

– Queda totalmente prohibido que el asistente acceda a agredir al cliente.

- El asistente no puede distraerse durante horas de trabajo ya sea hablando por teléfono, conversando con otro empleado u otra distracción ya que su pago será disminuido.

- No podrá presentar ningún tipo de queja absurda frente al jefe ni agredirlo a éste de manera violenta e insultante.

Éste sujeto podría ser muy atractivo, pero parece que eso mismo lo utilizara para hacer que las mujeres cayeran en su trampa. Y así. Tenerlas de sirvientas en el bar. Machista.

¿Alguna duda?.- Pregunta de poco mirándome expectante esperando a que le responda.

¿Hace falta que deba firmarlo ya?.- dije con un tono de duda en mi voz mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Depende de cuando quieras comenzar a trabajar, claro que no te daré mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

¿Porqué?.

Es solo por seguridad Sophie. Además no me gusta esperar tanto. No soy muy paciente que digamos.

¿Seguro? De un momento a otro comienzo a preguntarme a que se refería con eso. ¿A caso piensa que yo puedo robarle o estafarlo? Genial.

¿Y cuanto es el tiempo que tengo para pensarlo? – esto me empezaba a incomodar, tener que trabajar para este hombre tan autoritario. Sentía que mi vida casi dependería de un hilo, no quisiera imaginarme a este sujeto molesto, debe de parecerse a una gran bestia voraz.

Lo que realmente espero es que tengas una decisión tomada antes del martes.

Antes del martes… interesante. Tendré que estar muy segura para decidir trabajar aquí, estas obediencias hacen que me frustre demasiado de tan solo leerlas.

Está bien… me lo pensaré bien para el lunes entonces.- le afirme en un tono muy tranquilo.

Así lo espero mi querida Sophie.- decía suavemente con una leve y tierna sonrisa.

¿Puedo marcharme ya?.- le pregunte muy nerviosa colocando despacio mis manos sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón, esto se ponía cada vez más inquietante.

Espera.- extendió su mano en señal de que me detuviera y se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose hasta una mesa de tragos donde veía cualquier variedad de botellas de vino, champaña y otros tipos de bebidas alcohólicas. Lo seguía atentamente con mi mirada, vigilando pausadamente sus agiles movimientos, era casi como un felino, tenaz y apacible a la vez, delicadamente encantador. – quiero charlar un rato, después de todo no vendría nada mal que nos conozcamos un poco más.- decía mientras vertía en una copa un poco de champaña.

¿Podrías decirme la hora por favor?

Las 9.45 p.m. No veo por qué el apuro linda, tenemos un buen rato para hablar.- se acerco hacia mí para entregarme la copa.

Yo… tengo que irme a las 10 p.m. No puedo dejar la casa sola.

¿Y dónde vives?.- me preguntaba sentándose lenta y tranquilamente en su gran aposento frente a mí.

A unos kilómetros de aquí, lejos del centro de la ciudad.- contesté nerviosa mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la copa donde tenía servida la champaña.

¿Y vives sola o con alguien?.- me observaba curiosamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

¿A qué se debe todas estas preguntas?.- le pregunte nerviosa, esto sí que ya era hartante.

Se supone que charlaríamos un rato para conocernos ¿No es así?

Entonces creo que es mi turno de preguntar.

Como quieras. Adelante. – en su tono de voz se podía reflejar una absoluta tranquilidad.


	10. CAP 8

CAP 8

De un momento a otro caigo en la cuenta de que no debí haber dicho eso y dejar que siga con su cuestionario. No sé qué preguntarle. De repente comienzo a ponerme algo nerviosa y un millón de preguntas empiezan a abundar en mi cabeza.

¿Tienes otro trabajo aparte de éste?.

No. Tenía uno pero por problemas personales renuncié.- Instantáneamente su rostro ya no era el mismo que el de recién ahora se encontraba algo más tenso.

Oh.

¿Qué más quieres saber?.

No entiendo a que quieres llegar aun. Digo este ping-pong de preguntas sobe nuestras vidas personales no tiene ningún sentido.

Bueno. Es simple. No está nada mal que el jefe sepa un poco de la vida de sus empleados.

¿Y esto lo haces con todos tus empleados?.

No siempre.- Y otra vez volvía ese tono pacifico a su cara.

Ok. Entonces el lunes te confirmaré sobre el empleo para así firmar el contrato. – le dije comenzando a levantarme, no soportaría estar más de otros 5 minutos hablando con este hombre tan irritante.

¿Ya te despides?.

Creo que es muy obvio. – dejé la copa delicadamente sobre su escritorio. –Adiós.

Entonces si es así. Espero contactarnos el lunes linda. Es una lástima que te vayas tan temprano. – decía mientras se acercaba conmigo hacia la puerta de su ''oficina''.

De acuerdo. Adiós.- contesté en casi un susurro mientras salía por la puerta.

Ah. Por cierto Sophie…

¿Sí?.- pregunté dando media vuelta para mirarlo.

Fue un gusto volver a verte.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa con mis labios.

Espera. Te acompaño.

En realidad este hombre era sorprendente. Sus repentinos cambios de humor me mareaban por un momento era algo autoritario, luego arrogante y después se mostraba cortes conmigo. ¡Qué hombre tan extraño!.

Ok. - durante el largo pasillo que nos llevaba hasta la parte de atrás de la barra donde anteriormente había hecho el mismo camino con la simpática chica con el pelo color zanahoria.

Al llegar hasta la barra me sentí muy incómoda con algunas miradas fijas que se habían clavado en mí y en el misterioso hombre con el que había estado hablando.

Espero tener noticias tuyas Sophie. ¿Viniste sola?- De pronto su pregunta me asombra. ¿Qué estará buscando?.

Si. Vine sola.

¿En el viejo Nissan?

Oye no le digas así. Sí vine en él.

Iré contigo.

Me quedo mirándolo anonadada, ¿Acaso dijo que vendría conmigo? ¿Piensa que no se conducir de noche o cuidarme sola?.

¿Qué pasa?.

¿Co...cómo que te irás conmigo?. ¿Y el bar?

Quiero asegurarme que llegues a salvo a tu casa ya que dices que vives a las afueras de la ciudad. Y con el bar no hay problemas para eso está Deborah. – y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica del pelo rojizo la cual nos miraba de una forma extraña como si algo le llamara la atención.- Vamos.

Sin más salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraba Bear, creo que si le contara a este hombre sobre el nombre que había elegido ponerle Charlie a su auto se moriría de la risa.

A propósito.- decía yo mientras abríamos las puertas del auto. No se tu nombre.

No. Espera. Yo conduciré.- dijo ignorando mi pregunta, me quedo mirándolo y rodeo los ojos, empezamos de nuevo con el modo ''señor machista autoritario''.

¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?.

Ya te dije que yo mismo quiero asegurarme de tu bien estar.

¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?.

Solo me preocupo por mis empleados, vamos sube al auto.- dicho esto se subió del lado del conductor, giré alrededor de éste haciendo que no me quede más alternativa que ir desde el del acompañante.

Durante el principio del trayecto no nos dirigíamos casi ninguna palabra era casi incomodo hasta que decidí romper yo misma el silencio.

Oye creo que no has contestado una de mis preguntas.

¿Ah sí? Dime cual.- decía mirando fijamente por el parabrisas con esa mirada tan relajante.

Te pregunté cómo te llamabas.

Wow de repente el interés de saber de mi despierta en la ''Señorita orgullo''. Yo tampoco se cosas de ti.

¿Y qué quieres saber de mi?.

No lo sé… hay varias cosas… como tu apellido por ejemplo.-Doy un leve suspiro.

Meyer.

Sophie Meyer.- repetía despacio.- suena bien.

¿Y usted señor misterioso?. – pregunté divertida.

Una sonrisa ligera y cariñosa se dibujo en sus labios.

Andrew Thompson.- De pronto y sin saber el porqué, al escuchar ese nombre se me viene en mente la imagen de Kate y de Charlie. Sus caras de sufrimiento cuando me contaban sobre su hijo.- Sophie, Sophie ¿estás bien?.

¿Qué?, Si si estoy bien. –contesté mientras trataba de salir de ese pensamiento.

¿Segura?.

Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

No lo sé… es solo que… olvídalo.

¿Qué sucede?

Nada. ¿Estamos cerca de tu casa?.-

Confundida por esa incómoda situación me limite a mirar hacia delante.

Es ahí. – dije de repente mientras le señalaba hacia la izquierda.

Luego de 5 segundos se estacionó frente a la casa, pude notar una extraña expresión en su cara al dar un leve vistazo hacia la linda casa que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

¿Vives aquí?. – me preguntó con un tono de confusión en su rostro.

Emm… si.. ¿Por qué?. ¿Sucede algo?.

No… es bonita.

Bueno… gracias por todo. Emmm… ¿No gustas de entrar a tomar algo?.

No creo que sea buena idea. Tengo planes para mañana en la mañana.

Oh. Que lastima. ¿Y cómo volverás hasta la ciudad?.- después de todo olvidé que habíamos venido en mi coche.

No te preocupes. Ahora le llamaré a Deborah para que venga a recogerme.

Entonces… ¿no quieres que me quede a acompañarte?

Eso no suena mal. – en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

No es necesario que te lo tomes en doble sentido. Son solo unos minutos.

Si. Claro.

**Acá tienen sus capítulos ojalá les haya gustado, mañana trataré de subir un cap de ''Angel del amor'' y si no lo más probable es esta semana, nos estamos leyendo (:**


	11. CAP 9

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

CAP 9

Y así pasaron los minutos, hablábamos de todo un poco, nuestros gustos, nuestros planes para el futuro hasta que un incomodo silencio nos invadió.

Pude observar su rostro tenso cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la casa. Luego de unos minutos su cara volvió a relajarse y me observo con un leve tono de picardía en sus ojos. Dios ¿Y ahora que le pasa?

¿Tienes novio?.

De un momento a otro me quedo sorprendida por su pregunta y trato de no tartamudear en la respuesta.

N...No.- Diablos no funcionó.- No tengo. – contesté un poco más tranquila aclarando mi voz. - ¿Y tú?, Me imagino que sí.

Digamos que sí… –me respondió mirando hacían otro lado sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

Y eso significa que…- le dije tratando de descifrar lo que me quiso decir.

Estamos algo… distanciados.

Oh. Lo siento.

No, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Es lo que pasa en las parejas.

Sí, bueno, a ti te ha pasado.

¿A qué te refieres con ''a ti te ha pasado''?. – me pregunto mirándome serio y frunciendo el seño.

Bueno, no sé, es que, yo no he tenido novio, bueno salí con un chico, pero no funcionó. – dije bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia mis manos en mi regazo mientras jugaba con ellas.

Sophie – dijo levantando suavemente el rostro con su mano derecha. - No tienes que ponerte así, a ver. – decía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. – cuéntame que pasó.

Andrew enserio no creo que quieras oír la historia, te aburrirás.

Vamos, por favor, ¿Qué puede ser más aburrido que quedarse en silencio en esta calle tan solitaria a altas horas de la noche?.

Bueno...- comenzó a sonar ´´Ziggy stardust´´, era mi tono de llamada en el teléfono móvil lo cojo de la cartera y miro quien es. Kate. Genial. - ¿Hola?

¿Sophie? Mi niña ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues en el centro de la ciudad? ¿Estás sola?

Tranquila Sophie, estoy aquí fuera de casa… con un amigo. – conteste haciendo una pausa mirando a Andrew que parecía que estuviese en estado de shock. Se encontraba pálido y me miraba fijamente.

Oh mi niña, me habías asustado, bueno te espero, entra pronto.

Si, está bien Kate no te preocupes. – le respondí cortando la llamada sin dejar de mirar a Andrew. -¿Sucede algo? – pregunte para ver si salía de su cortante estado de shock. A los segundos contestó.

Emm… Sí, sí. Creo que será mejor que entres tu coche y... y... cuando escuches un auto seré yo que me habré ido.

¿Estás seguro? Te noto algo nervioso.

Sí, claro, ahora debe estar por llegar Deborah, mira, ahí viene. – me dijo mirando hacia atrás, y pudimos ver una tenue luz amarilla que se acercaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Bueno, entonces, el lunes nos vemos.

Sí, de acuerdo… - nos bajamos del coche y él dio la vuelta hasta donde me encontraba yo. – entonces… el martes.

Exacto.

Ok. Adiós, cuídate.- dijo mientras me daba un leve beso sobre la mejilla.

Me quede parada ahí, casi al medio de la calle, mientras observaba como se subía a su Mustang que iba conducido por Deborah, la simpática chica del bar. Al pasar por al lado mío me tocaron la bocina del coche y siguieron su camino, luego de unos minutos, entré el Nissan en el garaje y me decidí a entrar en la casa.

Juneau, Alaska, .

Lunes 26 de marzo del 2007. 8:05 a.m.

POV Andrew.

Me levanté con un gran ánimo, no sé porqué tenía la extraña sensación de que hoy iba a ser un gran día. Después de darme una reconfortante y refrescante ducha observé mi teléfono, tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Macy. La verdad que no quería comunicarme con ella, no le había gustado mucho la decisión de que nos separáramos por un tiempo, pero era lo mejor, ya estaba harto de estar discutiendo las 24 horas del día.

Después de mirar el teléfono y enviar algunos e-mails desde éste, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

Mientras me sentaba a comer mis deliciosos waffles con zumo de naranja, percibo que me llega un nuevo mensaje al teléfono móvil, lo abro, es de Deborah, ''Llámame''. ¿Y ahora que sucede? Me quede unos segundos mirando fijo mi móvil frunciendo ligeramente el seño y decidí llamarla para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunté de manera alarmada y preocupada.

Es la chica de anoche.

¿Sophie?, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – De repente se me vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior e imágenes abrumadoras se me vinieron a la mente. Sophie estaba viviendo con... no no puede ser, es imposible. No Andrew debes haber pensado mal eso nunca podría pasar.

Ella anoche pudo notar como mi cara en palideció cuando vi la casa y luego con la llamada que recibió. ¿Acaso ella estaba viviendo en la misma casa en la que yo había vivido hace unos años? Pero ¿Cómo?

Ha venido temprano porque dice que necesita hablar contigo con respecto al puesto de trabajo. – Alcance a escuchar lo que Deborah me dijo pero ella pudo notar el pequeño transe en el que había entrado.

¿Andrew? ¿Sucede algo?- Deborah además de ser mi mano derecha, era la única que sabía sobre mi vida por el simple hecho que se había convertido en mi amiga. Ella me brindaba esa confianza que no había podido encontrar en nadie durante ese tiempo que estuve perdido y no hallaba a nadie.

Eh… no no pasa nada Deborah. Dile que en 10 minutos estoy allá.

Ok. Ahora le digo.

Luego de colgar, termine de desayunar y después de 10 minutos, como le había avisado a mi asistente, llegué al bar.

Allí se encontraba ella, tan reluciente y hermosa como siempre. Del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Sophie no puedo entender que es lo que tiene esa mujer que me vuelve loco. Ya sé que puede sonar loco pero, cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo. Incluso de Macy.


	12. CAP 10

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

**CAP 10**

Hola. – me saludo ella muy simpática y cálidamente.

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella para depositarle un suave beso en su mejilla. Acción que hizo que se paralizara y se sonrojara un poco.

Bi.. bien ¿y tú? – dijo mientras el dulce color rojo de su cara se le pasaba.

Bien. Ven, vamos a mi despacho.

Era temprano eran las 8.30 a.m. de la mañana. A esta hora abrimos el bar para la gente que pasa a tomar su desayuno. Pero Sophie se había adelantado unos minutos antes para esperarme.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi oficina, le pedí a Deborah que nos trajera un poco de café, pude notar los nervios de Sophie. Jugaba impacientemente con sus dedos sobre su regazo. Decidí empezar la conversación antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico a esta mujer.

¿Y bien? – pregunte mientras fingía acomodar algunos papeles sobre mi escritorio.

Yo… Andrew esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Nunca había trabajado de camarera y realmente no sé si estoy preparada pero necesito trabajar y distraerme en algo hasta que llegue el evento de la exposición de cuadros y….- la interrumpí.

¿De qué exposición de cuadros estás hablando?

Eh… una exposición que se realizara en Agosto aquí, en el cetro de la ciudad.

Oh… pintas cuadros.

Sí. – Esta chica sí que estaba llena de sorpresas, alcance a percibir un cierto nerviosismo como el de segundos atrás en ella, aun así se veía hermosa.

Bueno, como te decía, esto es totalmente nuevo y creo que no tiene nada de malo experimentar cosas nuevas asique…

Asique… ¿aceptas?- Al hacer mi pregunta estuvo un momento en silencio como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta y luego cuando se relajo, decidió contestarme.

Sí.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

¿Entonces?- Preguntó con su voz inocente.

Bueno, ¿Te parece empezar esta noche?, Digo, para probar.

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

Bueno niña. Tenemos que ver que tan bien lo haces.

Ya te dije que yo no he hecho esto nunca.

¿Y entonces para que estás aquí?

Porque…. ¿Necesito el trabajo?

Bueno, entonces ven esta noche a las 9.30 p.m. para la primera prueba sin más vueltas, cuando llegues Deborah te dará tu uniforme ¿entendido?

Está bien. Te lo agradezco enserio, yo pensé que quizás, no sé, no sintieras que yo estuviera preparada para esto y…- la interrumpí una vez más.

Sophie… por favor, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Tú sabes que para lo que necesites estoy.

Gracias enserio. –decía mientras un leve brillo se asomaba en sus ojos dando aviso a unas delicadas lagrimas que escaparían en cualquier momento.

Todo está bien querida, y para que te sea mas cómodo puedes llamarme Andrew no hace falta que me trates ni de usted ni que me digas jefe.- le dije tratando de animarla acariciando suavemente su mejilla con mi pulgar.

Después de unos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, en los suyos podía ver como se reflejaba su ternura y la honestidad de su mirada. Sophie era una joven demasiado dulce, sensible, es como si de repente te dieran ganas de protegerla de todo mal, no entiendo como una chica así no tiene a alguien quien la proteja, la cuide y este con ella en todo momento.

El día se había pasado volando, realmente no me di cuenta en qué momento se hicieron las 8.30 p.m.

Me la pasé todo el día encerrado en mi despacho revisando cuentas y cuentas, esto ya era agotador, en algún momento tendré que pedirle ayuda a Deborah pero ahora tengo que estar al tanto de todo lo que pase en el bar, en especial por Sophie que es su primer día de trabajo y tengo que tenerla a prueba.

En realidad yo me sentía tan nervioso como ella, no tenia desconfianza en ella ni tampoco pensaba que haría algo mal, pero es una sensación extraña, es como si no supiera qué hacer si algo sucede, no lo sé, quizás que los nervios quieran jugarle en contra, pero sé que debo darle una oportunidad. Ella realmente es una buena persona y no me gustaría por nada del mundo tener que lastimarla o que alguien la lastime, es por eso mismo que me encargare de hacer que Deborah este pendiente de todo lo que suceda con ella.

Eran las 9.p.m. el bar empezaba a llenarse, los músicos hacían una prueba de sonido, los empleados ya estaban atendiendo a algunos clientes, todo marchaba bien.

Comencé a buscarla con la vista por todos lados pero no la encontraba. No sé el motivo pero de repente se me vinieron algunas ideas a la cabeza, quizás se le esté haciendo tarde por el trafico, no sabe que ropa elegir como les pasa a todas las mujeres, aunque solo tuviera que venir a trabajar, o simplemente se arrepintiera de venir. Esta última hizo que se me erizara la piel, pero no, no puede porque la decisión está tomada por más que está en periodo de prueba y todavía no firma el contrato ya hay un 50 % garantizado de que está trabajando para mi asique no puede irse. Y no debe.

Después de unos minutos, por fin llego, estaba reluciente igual que siempre. Con una bonita sonrisa, su larga melena castaña estaba atada con una coleta, muy bien peinada, se había maquillado ligeramente, dándole así un toque natural a su bello rostro. Vestía con una camisa de color vainilla y unos pantalones levis de color negro. Se veía casual y elegante a la vez, por su postura tan delicada y femenina.

Me acerqué a ella saludándola de la misma forma de siempre y ella me correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Al fin llegaste. – le dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Emmm… si, ya sé que comienzo a las 9.30 p.m. y son las 9.15 p.m pero no quería retrasarme en mi primer día.

No tienes de que preocuparte querida, hace unos momentos que ha empezado a llenarse el lugar.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a cambiarme, no quiero demorarme más ni que los demás empleados se desquiten conmigo.

Quédate tranquila que eso no pasará. Ve. – la mire tiernamente y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa, luego de unos segundos desapareció por el pasillo de adentro junto con Deborah. Ojalá todo salga como lo esperado.


	13. CÀP 11

**Hoooola antes que nada tengo que pedirles disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para actualizar pero acá estoy, tratare de subir más seguido capítulos.**

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

CAP 11

Ya eran las 10 p.m. y todo marchaba bien, Sophie estaba más relajada atendiendo a todo el público. Deborah le daba tranquilamente las órdenes y todos parecían a gusto haciendo sus cosas. Yo decidí que sería mejor ir un rato a descansar a mi oficina por más que no quisiera dejar a mis empleados solos.

Luego de una hora, me había puesto a revisar mi correo electrónico en mi lap top, leí algunos correos que había recibido de Macy pero no les di demasiada importancia. Por lo que decían estaba muy mal porque no le contestaba sus mensajes ni llamadas y que ya no me importaba nada de ella.

No quiero hacerle daño, pero ella sabe bien que a mí no me gusta que estemos todo el tiempo discutiendo, solo le pedí un poco de tiempo, además con todo esto, el trabajo, Sophie, el trabajo, es todo muy confuso y necesito tiempo para pensar, eso es todo.

De pronto, mientras terminaba de revisar correos sobre negocios, llega Deborah agitada a mi oficina.

Andrew tienes que venir ya.- dijo con un tono de desesperación en su rostro.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunté mientras la miraba preocupado.

Es Sophie, hay unos clientes que la están molestando.

¿Qué?, Voy ya mismo. – cerré mi lap top sin siquiera apagarla y me dirigí a toda prisa con Deborah hasta el bar.

Al llegar hasta el bar pude observar el desastre que se había formado. Los músicos que estaban sobre el escenario estaban metidos entre todo el multo de gente que se peleaban a golpes. Algunos de mis empleados estaban sentados en algunas mesas con pañuelos sobre su rostro limpiándose la sangre de sus heridas. Y del otro costado pude observar a Sophie discutiendo con un hombre que al parecer estaba ebrio, igual que casi todas las demás personas que estaban discutiendo, al parecer el tipo quería besarla a la fuerza y ésta trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Hasta que no aguanté mas y fui dirección en donde estaba el sujeto y le di una gran golpiza con mi puño derecho sobre su rostro. Después de que cayó al piso me abalance sobre él para seguir golpeándolo.

¡Andrew para!- después de unos segundos, el grito de Sophie hizo que pare de golpearlo y me separe de él como pude, pero al hacerlo, como el sujeto tenía más fuerza que yo por ser más grande, me volteó y me devolvió la paliza. Yo reaccioné al instante y volví a repetir lo mismo que hace un instante. Vinieron varias personas hasta nosotros, y algunos hombres trataron de separarnos pero yo no podía detenerme. Mientras Sophie seguía gritando con un tono de suplica en su voz para que parara.

Cuando me percaté que el hombre ya no podía más, decidí dejarlo. Estaba algo aturdido por la situación todos los clientes y empleados me miraban con cierto espanto o miedo en sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos de volver a la realidad me dirigí hasta donde estaba Sophie. Pude notar como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, en su mirada había mezcla de desilusión, con lastima y enojo.

Todos miraban espectantes mientras, estábamos uno enfrente del otro, ella me miraba como si buscara que le diera una explicación sobre lo sucedido. Estaba en un estado inmóvil y yo no pude hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza y dirigir mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Sentí unos suaves dedos tocar mis mejillas apoyando después la palma su mano, al levantar mi cara observé cómo sus ojos estaban amenazando con largar algunas lagrimas.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunto con un tono dulce y protector a la vez.

Si. – dije secamente para luego largar un gesto de dolor al sentir como accidentalmente su mano rozaba contra una herida que tenía en mi pómulo izquierdo.

Te duele mucho ¿verdad? – me pregunto en casi un susurro, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos, había algo que me lo impedía.

¿Por qué no vamos hasta tu oficina y ahí te curo las heridas del rostro? ¿O que lo haga Deborah?

Podía sentir la mirada de todas las personas que estaban todavía presenciando nuestra conversación. Gire hacia ellos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que parece que entendieron al instante, ya que desviaron su visión hacia cualquier lado que no fuera el nuestro.

¿Es enserio? – dijo una voz de la nada, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, se empezaron a mirar uno a los otros para saber quién era el que había hablado. – Andrew esta mujer provocó un desastre. – tarde segundos en darme cuenta quien era hasta que pude notarlo, Félix, el fastidiante empleado que siempre vivía quejándose de todo.

¿Qué te pasa ahora Félix? – dije con un tono de frustración, esto comenzaba a irritarme.

¿No te das cuenta? Esta chica ocasiono un caos en el local y a demás – hizo una pausa estirando su brazo hacia a mí señalándome - mira lo que te hicieron, es un problema tenerla aquí.

Escúchame Félix – dije tratando de poner orden, pero alguien me interrumpió.

No. Andrew. El tiene razón. Yo no soy más que un problema aquí. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. – intento irse pero yo alcance a sostenerla.

No. Tú no te vas a ningún lado, yo te contraté y yo soy el que decide quién se va y quien se queda. Y tu Félix –le dije al joven mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el- deberías dedicarte a otra cosa que nos sea fastidiar a los demás o simplemente tratar de encontrar algo o alguien que alegre un poco tu miserable vida.

Al decir esto todos se me quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, hasta yo mismo quede sorprendido por haber dicho eso.

Eh… les pido disculpas a todos los clientes por el mal entendido, no volverá a repetirse. – Todas las personas que se encontraban ahí me miraron por unos segundos y luego se fueron a sus lugares, ordené a los empleados que limpiaran todo y a los músicos que intentaran seguir. Mientras tanto me llevé a Sophie conmigo hasta mi oficina.


	14. CAP 12

**Holaaa, primero que nada, les debo mileees de disculpas por la demora de los capítulos, he hecho lo imposible para poder actualizar más seguido pero no he tenido tiempo :/ asique pienso compensárselo subiendo una graaan maratón de capítulos este fin de semana :D quizás demore un poco más en subir los capítulos de ''Angel del amor'' pero seguro que los subo entre hoy y mañana (: en fin, los dejo que disfruten de sus capítulos.**

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

Llegamos y yo me dirigí hasta mi gran sillón detrás del escritorio, la chica se quedo mirándome durante unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo:

¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios? – su voz sonaba algo apagada.

En el primer estante del mueble del baño. – desapareció por un momento y luego volvió con la pequeña caja blanca en sus manos.

Primero te desinfectaré con un poco de alcohol los cortes. – comenzó a pasarme un poco de éste con algodón, largue un ligero grito de dolor.- lo siento- hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar. – Si no te hubieras metido con ese tipo no estarías así.

¿Y dejar que ese tipo se te lanzara encima? – le contesté mientras la miraba fijamente, sus ojos me volvían loco, tenían un brillo muy especial. Aun estando triste o enfadada.

Andrew. Enserio. Estoy bien, ese sujeto no pudo hacerme daño. Me siento culpable por lo que te hizo. – decía mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Hey. – dije suavemente mientras secaba su lagrima con mi mano. – no tienes porqué sentirte mal. A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado.

Lo sé. Pero creo que todos tus empleados me odiaran.

No. Claro que no. No tienes de que preocuparte. Félix es un odioso empleado que siempre está quejándose de todo. Parece que no tiene una vida muy feliz. – ella soltó una pequeña risita. - hablaré con todos ellos mañana.

Después de decir esto nos quedamos en un tranquilo silencio hasta que ella habló:

Oye Andrew. Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Si. Dime.

¿Yo trabajaré solo en la noche?

Bueno ya que tú dices que tienes que prepararte para la exposición de cuadros que es dentro de 5 meses, ¿Qué te parece que te pasemos el horario a la mañana o a la hora del almuerzo?

No lo sé. Enserio Andrew. Después de lo de hoy no creo….- la interrumpí

Sophie. Por favor. Ya no te preocupes por lo de hoy. Fue solo un accidente. Y ese hombre estaba ebrio, no fue tu culpa. Mira tendrías que venir todos los días de la semana a las 7.30 a.m. hasta las 12.00 a.m. ¿No te parece justo para que tengas el resto del día libre para hacer lo que quieras?

Suena bien. Quizás pueda hacerlo. – podía notar cómo se entusiasmaba de a poco. Era encantadora.

¿Quieres firmar el contrato ahora así no damos más vueltas?

Pero…- le interrumpí una vez más.

Vamos Sophie. No tienes nada más que pensar. Ya está todo hecho. Tienes trabajo. Un horario justo para que estés cómoda entre los tuyos en el resto del día para hacer otras cosas. Y además nadie te molestará, las empleadas que están en ese turno son muy amigables y Félix solo trabaja en la noche ¿Qué dices?

Se quedó un momento vacilando mirándome fijamente. Ya sé que podía resultar algo manipulador pero realmente quería tener a esta chica conmigo. Tiene algo especial que me hipnotiza. '' ¡Alto Andrew! ¡Tú tienes novia! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esta joven si tienes a Macy desesperada porque no te has vuelto a comunicar con ella? ''. Decía una voz en mi cabeza. Pero no podía obedecerla. Sophie realmente comenzaba a gustarme y tengo que admitirlo. Era una chica demasiado especial.

Está bien. Acepto. –una sonrisa se despertó en mi rostro. Simplemente no podía ocultar mi emoción sin más me deje llevar por el momento y decidí abrazarla. Ella se quedo paralizada unos segundos hasta que por fin me correspondió.

No sabes cuánto me alegra esta decisión que has tomado Sophie. – le dije soltándola. - ¿Quieres firmar el contrato? ¿O cómo prefieres?

No lo sé Andrew. Todo esto es extraño para mí. No sé como agradecértelo.

No tienes que hacerlo pequeña. – contesté acariciando su mejilla. - con el solo hecho de que te quedes aquí ya me haces feliz.

Sus ojos brillaron levemente al escuchar mis palabras. Cada segundo que pasaba la sentía muy cerca de mí. No físicamente. Pero podía sentir una gran conexión que nos unía. Es como si algo me obligara a estar con ella, cuidarla, quererla era un sentimiento muy extraño. Me hacía volar hasta otro mundo lejos de mis problemas.

Luego de unos minutos saqué del cajón de mi escritorio el bendito contrato y se lo entregué.

No hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad? – me decía algo insegura, yo solo negué con la cabeza. – está bien. – giró alrededor de la mesa y se sentó enfrente de mí. Segundos después de esto tomo el bolígrafo que se encontraba en el escritorio y apoyo los papeles sobre éste. Su cara era inexpresiva, me hubiera gustado poder leer su mente en ese momento. Hasta que finalmente firmó. – listo. – dijo con un pequeño tono como queriendo cantar victoria y dejando el bolígrafo sobre un costado.

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás Sophie.

Lo sé. Andrew. Si no te molesta. Creo que ya debería volver a casa me siento algo agotada. Además si comienzo mañana desde el primer turno no creo que alcance a llegar son las 12 p.m.

Tienes razón querida. Será mejor que vayas a descansar para mañana. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

No Andrew. No es necesario. Mejor quédate aquí. No quiero que los empleados sigan diciendo cosas.

Tranquila. Olvídate de ellos. Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono así nos mantenemos en contacto?

¿Seguro?

Sí, así también me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa y me quedare más tranquilo.

Está bien. – dijo tranquila y me pidió que le diera un papel para anotar su número se lo dí y ahí lo anoto. – Ok. Nos veremos mañana.

Hasta pronto. – le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.


	15. CAP 13

**Quiero darles un pequeño aviso sobre este capítulo, para los que conocen y aman la saga ''Twilight'' quise añadir una de las canciones más bonitas de la saga llamada ''A thousand years'' ya que me pareció que era la indicada para éste capítulo, espero que lo disfruten (: .**

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

Juneau, Alaska, .

Miércoles 15 de abril del 2007. 9.30 a.m.

Todo marchaba de maravilla. Sophie y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mejor. En el trabajo le iba genial. No había tenido ningún inconveniente, las demás empleadas la adoraban y por lo visto, había formado una linda amistad con Deborah.

Un día las encontré a las dos hablando muy amistosamente sobre la barra. Ya eran las 11 a.m. por lo tanto ya se terminaría el turno de Sophie y no habían muchos clientes, igual que todos los miércoles a media mañana. Me acerqué a ellas.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la mañana? - les pregunte alegremente parándome al lado de Deborah.

- Genial. Los clientes se lo han pasado de maravilla. – contestaba Sophie con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro. Me gustaba mucho verla así.

- Todos han quedado fascinados con Sophie.

- No me sorprende. – dije mientras me quedaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos y me perdía en ellos. Se formo un hondo silencio.

-Bueno. Creo que yo iré a ver algunas cosas a tu despacho. – decía de pronto Deborah para dejarnos solos. Le tenía una profunda confianza, y a veces cuando no estaba ella era se encargaba de algunas cosas en mi oficina.

- Asique, ¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?.

-Sí. Me siento muy cómoda. Además ya he terminado mis dos primeros cuadros.

-¿Enserio? Ya quiero verlos. – soltó una pequeña risita donde pude notar un poco de nerviosismo en ella.

-Vale, cuando quieras puedes ir hasta donde vivo y te los enseño. – de pronto volví a sentir esa misma sensación extraña que cuando estaba con ella cuando la dejé en ese lugar.

-Andrew. ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntaba mientras me miraba con una gran cara de preocupación.

-Si. Si no es nada. Oye, me preguntaba, si, no querrías salir el viernes a la noche a cenar. Digo, aquí en el bar les daré el día libre a los empleados.

-Em… si me encantaría pero…

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte con un leve tono de desilusión en mi voz.

-No tengo que ponerme. Y aparte tú tienes novia

''Genial''. Pensé. ''Vamos Thompson, piensa en algo''.

-Oh. Bueno. Creo que eso no es ningún problema.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno. Nosotros… rompimos. – esto no estaba para nada bien. Pero no era del todo una mentira. Hace un tiempo que no hablo con Macy y además ya no siento nada por ella. Aunque comienzo a creer que nunca sentí un verdadero amor por ella.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Bueno. Es una larga historia.

-Oh. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Ok. Entonces… ¿Qué dices? No sería una cena muy especial. Solo de amigos o de jefe a empleada. – ella rió.

-Vale. Pero no será nada formal ¿cierto? , porque no tengo muchos vestidos de salir.

-En eso no hay problema. Mira. – dije mientras sacaba mi cartera del bolsillo de mis viejos jeans. – aquí tienes algo de dinero para que puedas comprarte uno o todos los que quieras. – ella se quedo mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? No no no. No Andrew. Yo no puedo aceptar eso. Es demasiado.

-¿Porqué? Te lo mereces, aparte si dices que no tienes ningún vestido de salir, sumando la idea que al lugar que te llevaré es ''especial''.

-Pero yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado con el primer sueldo que he ganado aquí. Enserio no puedo.

-Sophie. Si no lo aceptas lo tomaré como una ofensa. ¿Qué prefieres, darle el honor a tu jefe o ofenderlo? -ella solo suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero quedar como una interesada.

-Claro que no. No te preocupes.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana

-Si. Nos vemos. – sin más se despidió dándome un suave beso en mi mejilla y salió radiante por la puerta.

Me quedé un momento detrás de la barra. Hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Di la vuelta y vi que era Deborah.

-Creo que alguien se está enamorando. – decía mientras me miraba con picardía en sus ojos. Yo solo sonreí irónicamente

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo veo en tus ojos hombre. Se nota que esa chica te tiene como loco.

-Puede ser Debo. Realmente no entiendo que tiene esa mujer. Pero cada vez que la veo es… como si me olvidara de todo, como si ya no supiera ni que existo.

-Bueno. Pues. Eso es amor.

-Pero... ¿Y Macy?

-Mira. Para serte sincera amigo mío. Esa chica no es para ti. No sé, es que tiene algo que nunca me cayó bien de ella. Además… ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo?

Lo sé. Pero. Es todo muy confuso.

-Solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. El es el único que te dará una señal. – diciendo esto se encaminó hacia la puerta – por cierto. Tengo que salir. Necesito ir a visitar a mi hermana. Volveré dentro de una hora.

_**El tiempo se detiene**_

_**Belleza en todo lo que ella es**_

_**Voy a ser valiente**_

_**No voy a dejar nada para llevar**_

_**Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí**_

_**Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto**_

_**Un paso más.**_


	16. CAP 14

**AVISO: ****La historia es producto de mi imaginación y horas de aburrimiento.**

**CAP 14**

Juneau, Alaska, .

Viernes 17 de abril del 2007. 10 a.m.

Creo que en años no me sentía plenamente feliz como hoy, iba a salir con ella. Una gran emoción rebotaba en mi pecho. Como si corazón estuviera desesperado por adelantar los minutos y las horas. Sabía que algo bueno sucedería esta noche, sería algo muy especial.

Así se pasaron las horas del día velozmente, eran ya las 6.45p.m. en el bar todo se encontraba normal, hoy les había dado el día libre a los empleados, por lo tanto no tenía que ocuparme de nada con eso. Deborah se quedo solo unas horas a ordenar algunos de sus papeles y luego se retiro a pasar el día con su familia.

Después de que ella me ayudara con algunas cuentas. Me dirigí hasta mi casa para descansar en mi día libre. Decidí llamar a Sophie, para preguntarle a qué hora quería que la pasara a buscar esta noche.

-¿Hola?

-¿Sophie? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Quería preguntarte a qué hora quieres que te recoja esta noche.

-Oh. Bueno. No lo sé. Dime tu a qué hora quieres

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece a las 8.30 p.m. ?

-Ok. Te esperaré a esa hora.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Si. Adiós

Después de estar aburrido dejando pasar los minutos. Decido revisar mi correo electrónico. Correos de negocios, amigos, hasta que encuentro uno de Macy. Vacilo un momento, hasta que por fin lo abro.

De: Macy Smith

16 de abril de 2007, 3.45 p.m.

Para: Andrew Thompson

Asunto: Te extraño

Amor:

Te extraño demasiado, no sabes cuánto te necesito. No sé porqué no contestas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Me siento muy débil estando lejos de ti.

He estado pensando todo este tiempo que hemos estado distanciados y creo que tienes razón. No nos hace bien pelear todo el tiempo. Y descubrí que el motivo de nuestras peleas soy yo. Yo tengo la culpa de que tengamos que pasar por esto. Prometo que cambiaré. Te quiero.

PD: No se si leerás este mensaje, lo único que espero es que podamos volver a estar como antes. Cuídate.

Te quiere.

Macy

Esto era realmente extraño. Todo en mi cabeza me da vueltas. Siento que debo estar con Macy, acompañarla y entenderla. Pero a la vez no siento nada por ella y hay algo que me aleja de su lado. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, decido contestarle brevemente.

De: Andrew Thompson

17 de abril de 2007, 7.00 p.m.

Para: Macy Smith

Asunto: Hola de nuevo

Querida Macy:

Entiendo que te sientas mal por nuestra separación temporal, pero necesito que entiendas que yo necesito hacerlo de verdad. Mi intención no es herirte es solo que puedas reflexionar sobre esto como lo estoy haciendo yo, y me alegra que también tu lo estés haciendo.

PD: Perdón por no contestar. He estado ocupado con negocios. Que estés bien.

Con cariño.

Andrew

Sé que esto no está bien y no debí haber dicho que estaba pensando sobre lo nuestro cuando tenía a una mujer que me enloquecía y hacía que me olvidara de Macy. Pero creo que era lo necesario. Dejo la lap top encendida y voy hasta la cocina a prepararme un poco de café.

Al regresar hasta el living, observo que tengo un nuevo correo. Me acerco hasta el pequeño aparato tecnológico, dejando suavemente la taza de café sobre la mesita del centro, y lo abro.

De: Macy Smith

17 de abril de 2007, 7.10 p.m.

Para: Andrew Thompson

Asunto: ¡Al fin has contestado!

Andrew:

¡Has leído mi correo! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin me respondas. ¡Claro que estoy reflexionando! Y como te dije. Intentare cambiar. Para le bien de los dos.

PD: Oye, creo que sería bueno que nos viéramos después de tanto tiempo, extraño los viejos tiempos en que nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada mirando películas, charlando o… bueno… ya sabes, necesito tenerte conmigo.

Te quiero.

Macy

De: Andrew Thompson

17 de abril, 7. 15 p.m.

Para: Macy Smith

Asunto: De acuerdo

De acuerdo. Así lo espero.

PD: Yo también necesito que nos veamos. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con algunos trámites de negocios. Pronto nos comunicaremos de nuevo

Adiós.

Andrew.


End file.
